O Livro Primordial de Hogwarts
by Aluada
Summary: A destruição de Hogwarts somente pode ser evitada por Lupin. E por uma trouxa que ignora completamente o mundo da magia.
1. Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Nota: esta é uma história protagonizada por Lupin e uma personagem original (não é uma Mary Sue). Harry, Hermione e Ron somente farão participações esporádicas.  
  
Remus Lupin está sentado do lado de fora da sala do diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Ele não tinha estado na escola desde que tinha resignado o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Está muito cansado ainda, por que sua transformação havia ocorrido somente dois dias atrás, e que sempre o deixava extenuado por pelo menos uma semana.  
  
Pensava que talvez pudesse trabalhar em Hogwarts novamente, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha muito receio que fosse isso. Nada doeria mais do que ver o medo no rosto de seus alunos ou a rejeição de seus próprios colegas. Ele sabia que além de Dumbledore, McGonagall e Flitwick nunca o discriminariam. Mas quanto a Trelawney, Snape e a maioria dos outros... Tinha certeza que eles tentariam fazê-lo lembrar o máximo de vezes possível a sua condição de lobisomem.  
  
Finalmente, Severus Snape sai de lá, e ao ver o antigo colega, fica com o rosto mais contraído ainda. Olha para ele por um segundo e diz:  
  
- Ele está lhe esperando.  
  
Lupin empurra a gárgula entreaberta e adentra a sala do diretor  
  
- Olá Remus, entre - convida Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin um pouco nervoso, passa pela gárgula e entra na sala do diretor, que ainda está a mesma do tempo em que ele lá foi pela primeira vez, há muitos anos atrás. Havia sido no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando foi com sua mãe discutir sua situação com Dumbledore, naquele tempo recém nomeado diretor.  
  
- Sente-se Remus. - diz Dumbledore, e começa a andar em círculos, ele próprio parecendo um pouco tenso. O rosto que Remus poucas vezes tinha visto sem um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho maroto no olhar parecia mais velho do que nunca, vincado com rugas de preocupação.  
  
- Diretor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Parecendo aliviado por Lupin ter introduzido a questão, Dumbledore começa a falar:  
  
- Não, ainda não. Mas pode acontecer. E em muito breve. Fui informado por uma de minhas fontes, descobri que foi encontrado em uma escavação arqueológica trouxa, em uma localidade de Gales, um antigo pergaminho. Aparentemente ele é um trecho do livro dos feitiços primordiais de Hogwarts, que foi levado por Slyhterin ao ir embora. Os fundadores restantes fizeram outro livro, que ainda está aqui. Mas quem o obtiver destruirá Hogwarts facilmente, por que quem o apanhar conseguirá tirar todas as suas proteções, e a escola ficará inteiramente desprotegida de qualquer ataque de bruxos das trevas. Quem elaborou o primeiro livro primordial foi Slytherin, que o escreveu em crudínico arcaico, para que fosse mais difícil decifrá-lo. Ele sabia que qualquer feitiço no livro poderia ser facilmente quebrado por um bruxo poderoso. Eu gostaria que você fosse lá e verificasse. Talvez Slytherin tenha somente escrito uma receita de Poção do Amor... Mas não podemos correr o risco.  
  
- Crudínico arcaico... Faz muito tempo que eu não lido com ele. Por que você não conversa com Jones do Ministério da Magia? Ele costumava ser muito bom nisso.  
  
- Não posso. Os Comensais da Morte sempre mantém Hogwarts sob vigilância. Se mandar um professor daqui ou funcionário do Ministério da Magia verificar, vão logo desconfiar. Mas se for...  
  
- Um lobisomem? - pergunta Lupin, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- É. Acham que eu não confiaria nada muito importante a você. - sorriu Dumbledore calorosamente - eles nunca imaginariam que é uma das pessoas com quem mais conto no mundo.  
  
- Em resumo, o que eu tenho que fazer?  
  
- Tentar verificar se o pergaminho é o que eu acho ser. Se for perigoso, traga-o para cá imediatamente. Sendo alarme falso, me comunique e sua tarefa estará completa.  
  
- Mas como eu vou me aproximar do pergaminho? Nunca vão me deixar vê-lo sequer uma vez.  
  
- Consegui uma recomendação. Um dos integrantes do conselho da universidade, o Prof. West, é casado com uma bruxa, e concordou em nos ajudar como puder. Ele disse que pode conseguir com que você tenha acesso irrestrito ao pergaminho.  
Com um suspiro, Lupin dá de ombros e diz:  
  
- Eu preferia uma ação mais direta contra Voldemort, mas já que é esta a parte que eu devo fazer, estou pronto. Quando devo começar?  
  
- O mais rapidamente possível. Segundo um de meus informantes, os Comensais da Morte não acompanham notícias trouxas, então ainda não devem saber do aparecimento do pergaminho. Mas podem descobrir a qualquer momento. O tempo então é precioso.  
  
- Mas para decifrar um pergaminho em crudínico arcaico eu vou levar, com sorte, alguns meses. Não é algo que eu faça em uma semana.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas como eu já disse, o tempo é essencial. - disse Dumbledore, e tira algo de um dos bolsos das vestes - tome, aqui tem alguns galeões. Troque por dinheiro trouxa e tente parecer um deles. Ninguém pode desconfiar de nada. Mas se você for descoberto, use o feitiço de memória e depois me comunique. Pegue um quarto no Caldeirão Furado hoje mesmo, e o prof. West irá procura-lo amanhã na hora do almoço.   
  
- Tudo bem. Vou para Hogsmead para aparatar para o Beco Diagonal. Adeus professor.  
  
Lupin estende a mão para Dumbledore, que a aperta, dizendo:  
  
- Tome cuidado.   
  
- Não se preocupe. Não é nada com que um lobisomem pobre e mofado não possa lidar - disse Lupin, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.  
  
  
No dia seguinte, Lupin estava sentado em um dos bancos do Beco Diagonal. Era muito mais agradável do que ficar enfurnado dentro do Caldeirão Furado. Aqui ele podia ver pessoas, e até mesmo algumas caras conhecidas. Em sua quase totalidade constituída de seus ex-alunos no ano em que tinha sido professor de Hogwarts. A maioria deles, ao vê-lo, empalidecia e fugia dele; alguns o ignoravam e uns poucos o cumprimentavam efusivamente.  
  
Tinha avisado onde estava a Tom, para quando o prof. West chegasse. Tinha que relaxar e descansar. Ficar no meio de trouxas muito tempo sempre o deixava nervoso, por que muitas vezes não sabia bem como agir.  
  
Estava um tanto quanto distraído, pensando nisto, quando sente um toque leve no braço. Volta-se e vê sua antiga aluna Hermione Granger.  
  
- Hermione, como está você? - pergunta Lupin, ainda bastante surpreso.  
  
- Muito bem professor. E o senhor? Vai ser nosso professor esse ano?  
  
- Infelizmente não. E Harry e Ron? Pensei que tinha vindo com eles.  
  
- Nah. Eu estava na Bulgária, visitan... ahn - Hermione enrubesce - visitando alguém. E também visitei a Romênia - disse a menina, recobrando a cor normal - fiz uma boa pesquisa sobre vampiros. Tenho uma dúvida, é verdade que se eu pegar um vampiro e...  
  
Nesse momento, um homem de idade, meio encurvado e de óculos de lentes grossas, obviamente trouxa, mas parecendo à vontade, aborda Lupin:  
  
- Com licença, estou certo em considerar que o senhor é Remus Lupin?  
  
- Sim. E o senhor deve ser o professor West.   
  
- Podemos ir conversar em um lugar reservado?  
  
Lupin concorda e voltando-se para Hermione, despede-se dela e manda lembranças para seus amigos. Então ele e o professor West voltam para o Caldeirão Furado e pedem um dos reservados. Quando estão sozinhos, começam a conversar.   
  
- Eu sou Timothy West. Trabalho no departamento de Línguas Antigas da Universidade de Londres. Você sabe o que é uma universidade, não é? - Lupin concorda, e o homem continua - sou especialista em persa, mas minha colega, a profa. Worthing é uma das pouquíssimas pessoas trouxas que estudam crudínico arcaico. Eu a ouvi comentar que o pergaminho recém encontrado continha descrições de antigos feitiços, escritos por um tal de Slytherin. Também falava de Hogwarts. Contei à minha esposa, que achou muito estranho e decidiu comunicar a Dumbledore.  
  
- Muito inteligente da parte de vocês - concorda Remus - ele é a pessoa ideal a quem se deve recorrer.  
  
- É mesmo. E à propósito, eu disse à Gwendolyn que você era um excêntrico rico que se dedicava ao estudo de crudínico. Como mais eu podia explicar você não trabalhar e se dedicar a uma tarefa assim que vai levar meses?   
  
- Mas eu sou qualquer coisa menos rico! - Remus afunda na cadeira, desanimado.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ela nem vai reparar nisso. Vai estar mais preocupada é com seu cérebro - tenta consolar o homem mais velho.  
  
Remus agradeceu ao prof. West, que lhe prometeu vir busca-lo no dia seguinte e apresenta-lo à prof. Worthing. E ainda insistiu que conhecesse sua esposa, uma bruxa baixinha e sorridente, carregada de sacolas de Madame Malkin. 


	2. Gwendolyn Worthing

CAPÍTULO 2  
  
No dia seguinte de manhã, Lupin está na porta do Caldeirão Furado, devidamente vestido de trouxa e observando as pessoas que passam, tentando aprender alguma coisa de seu comportamento. Finalmente o prof. West chega, em seu carro. Lupin sobe, e os dois começam a conversar.  
  
- Aonde o senhor vai ficar hospedado esse tempo?  
  
- Suponho que no Caldeirão Furado, prof. West.  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Timothy. E você não vai ficar no Caldeirão Furado. E sim em minha casa. Conversei com minha esposa e Dumbledore ontem à noite e todos concordamos que é o melhor.  
  
Alarmado, Lupin recusa gaguejando:  
  
- Eu... não posso aceitar... Seria um... um tanto quanto... Eu tinha planejado... ir para Hogwarts...  
  
- Por favor, insisto. Temos muito espaço em casa, agora que todas as crianças já não estão. Se for com relação ao seu problema - ao ouvir isso, Lupin fica escarlate e quase sufocado - minha esposa e eu não nos importamos.  
  
- Como... o senhor sabe que eu... sou um...  
  
- O prof. Dumbledore me contou - explica Timothy - eu tive um filho com a mesma doença. Infelizmente ele foi morto pelos Comensais da Morte. Gostaria muito de fazer por alguém o que eu não pude fazer com ele.  
  
Lupin, que já estava pronto para reclamar da tagarelice de Dumbledore, se cala, se sentindo envergonhado.  
  
- Temos tudo preparado para você. Devemos a Dumbledore. Ele aceitou nosso filho em Hogwarts quando tínhamos certeza de que não o faria e nos ajudou o máximo que pôde, sempre que precisávamos dele. - Timothy recuperou a compostura e falou com voz mais forte - vou lhe apresentar a profa. Worthing e mais tarde passo lá para irmos buscar suas coisas no Caldeirão Furado, certo?  
  
  
- Gwendolyn, como vai você, minha cara? - cumprimenta efusivamento o prof. West.  
  
- Muito bem Timothy. Somente muito ocupada, como sempre. Sabe como é. E você? Laura e as crianças?  
  
- Ótimas. Este é o meu amigo de quem eu lhe falei, Remus Lupin. Remus, está é a professora Gwendolyn Worthing. Vocês devem ter muitos conhecimentos a compartilhar. Bem, com licença, tenho uma aula em dez minutos. - despede-se Timothy.  
  
Remus olha com curiosidade para a mulher à sua frente. Alta, uns trinta e poucos anos, com cabelo preto preso, óculos e um ar de extrema exasperação e impaciência, aparentemente por ter sido interrompida. E, de algum modo, uma incrível semelhança com a profa. McGonagall. Não fisicamente, mas a rigidez da postura, a distância que parecia manter das pessoas eram muito parecidas com as da velha professora de Hogwarts. E percebe que também é observado atentamente pela mulher.  
  
- Como eu nunca ouvi falar de você? Estou em contato com quase todos os outros estudiosos do crudínico arcaico, e não sabia que existia mais ninguém. - disse ela, estendendo uma mão coberta com uma luva de borracha - estava examinando-o agora mesmo. Venha.  
Os dois passam em um tipo de biblioteca, onde uns poucos alunos estudam.  
  
- Aqui é a biblioteca do Departamento de Língua Antigas. Não temos muitos alunos, então sobra muito tempo para pesquisa. E para falar a verdade, não tenho nenhum aluno de crudínico. Eu dou aula de História Pré-Bizantina.  
  
Entram por uma porta, onde parece ser a sala dela. Na mesa, coberto com um plástico, está o pergaminho.   
  
- Aqui está ele. Coloque isso - diz ela, estendendo um pacote de luvas - é maravilhoso, mas tem algo muito estranho. É muito recente para estar em crudínico arcaico. Deixou de ser usado como língua corrente há mais de 2500 anos, depois que os crudínios foram todos assassinados pelos romanos. E eu calculo que esse pergaminho não tenha mais que 900. Como se quem tivesse escrito não quisesse que ninguém além dele entendesse. Ou talvez tenha sido um estudioso que estivesse aprendendo uma língua que naquela época já era morta. Não sei... E o dialeto é bastante incomum.  
  
Lupin pega o pergaminho, e começa a olha-lo. Imediatamente reconhece os nomes de Salazar Slytherin e Hogwarts, mas o resto somente parece vagamente familiar.   
  
- Isto é decididamente muito interessante - murmura Lupin, e tira diversos livros da maleta velha e surrada, que pertencem à biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
  
- Meus Deus! - exclama a profa. Worthing - esses livros são preciosidades! Onde os conseguiu?  
  
- Er... Herança de família! Meu... meu... pai estudava crudínico.   
  
- Mais tarde eu gostaria de examiná-los. Algum problema?  
  
- Não, claro que não. Hum, deixe-me ver... Aparentemente este é o crudínico do norte, falado por somente algumas poucas pessoas. Tem muitas semelhanças com o do sul, mas também incorporou um pouco do idioma fenício. - murmura Lupin, mais para si mesmo do que para ela - se conseguirmos decifrar o primeiro rolo de pergaminho, os outros quatro não apresentarão a menor dificuldade.  
  
- Você notou estas palavras, aqui e aqui? - diz a profa. Worthing, apontando com o dedo - são transcrições literais do inglês, e significam Salazar Slytherin. Suponho que seja ou o autor do pergaminho ou sobre quem ele está falando. E essa outra aqui também.  
  
Os dois continuam a discutir o pergaminho o resto do dia, e decidem começar efetivamente a traduzi-lo no dia seguinte. De tarde, Timothy vem buscá-lo para que Remus se acomode em sua casa.  
  
  
Depois que saem da universidade, Remus e Timothy passam no Caldeirão Furado, pegam os poucos pertences dele e vão para a casa dos West.   
  
Remus está muito receoso da reação da sra. West, apesar de Timothy haver garantido que ela concordava plenamente com a idéia de hospedá-lo. Tinha se acostumado sempre a esperar a pior reação das pessoas. Se elas reagissem como esperava não o surpreenderia de maneira alguma. Mas se fosse diferente, o que era bem mais raro, seria uma surpresa agradável.  
  
- Sra. West, eu estou muito embaraçado. Por favor, eu não quero incomodar. Timothy já deve ter lhe falado sobre o meu... problema. Eu sei que é muito difícil a convivência com alguém assim. Só vim aqui por que Timothy insistiu muito.   
  
- Meu caro, em primeiro lugar vamos deixar essas formalidades de lado. Por favor, me chame de Laura. Em segundo lugar, terei muito prazer em ajudar você. Sei que está fazendo algo para ajudar Albus Dumbledore, e devemos muito à ele. Faríamos qualquer coisa que ele pedisse. Mas venha, vamos jantar. - disse a bruxa, puxando Remus pelo braço e fazendo-o se sentar na sala de jantar.  
  
Um pouco constrangido, Remus come calado, e quem quebra o silêncio é Timothy:  
  
- Laura, acho que Remus foi professor de Andrew. - e voltando-se para o hóspede - Andrew é nosso neto. Falou muito bem de você, e lamentou muito quando soube que não ia mais ensiná-lo.  
  
- Andrew West? Da Ravenclaw? - fala Remus, lembrando-se de um menino magrinho que sempre se sentava na primeira cadeira, e sempre vinha com dúvidas extra-classe - muito interessado nas aulas e bastante inteligente.  
  
Orgulhosos ao ouvirem isso sobre o neto, Laura e Timothy abrem um grande sorriso. E a partir daí, a conversa torna-se muito mais fácil, todos relaxam e se sentem muito mais à vontade. 


	3. Perigo

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
A partir daí, se estabeleceu uma rotina diária. Remus ia junto com Timothy para a universidade, ia até a sala da profa. Worthing e passavam a manhã trabalhando na tradução. Na hora do almoço, iam até o refeitório, comiam e logo retornavam para a sala dela. Duas vezes por semana, ela dava suas aulas, que ocupavam toda uma tarde. Nessas horas Remus ficava sozinho estudando o pergaminho.  
  
No início, foi um tanto quanto constrangedor disfarçar o fato de que ele não conseguia escrever com uma caneta ou como acender uma luz elétrica. Atender um telefone ou lidar com dinheiro trouxa. Levou uns dias (e algumas notas rasgadas) para se acostumar com aqueles pedaços de papel que eles chamavam de dinheiro. Mas ele sempre tinha sido um bom aluno em Estudos do Trouxas, e além disso sabia lidar bem com situações novas. Gwendolyn o achou um pouco esquisito no início, mas nunca desconfiou de algo mais preocupante.  
  
Com o passar dos meses, veio a confiança e compreensão entre eles. Gwendolyn degelou sensivelmente, e contava muitos dos problemas que tinha na universidade, as pressões que sofria por parte da família para que não fosse tão obsessiva com trabalho e outras coisas mais. Nunca tinha sido uma pessoa que se destacasse socialmente, e preferia se dedicar aos estudos a ficar literalmente sofrendo em festas nas quais ela sabia que nunca iria se divertir, e só encontraria outras pessoas que a achariam chata e vice-versa.   
  
É claro que Remus nunca poderia falar a maior razão de sua angústia, por que ela nunca acreditaria, e se o fizesse seria ainda pior, por que daí o temeria. Era algo que nunca conseguia suportar era ver medo nos olhos e expressões das pessoas à sua volta. Sendo assim falou muito genericamente sobre sua vida, e especialmente seus amigos, Sirius, James, Lily, a importância que a amizade deles teve em sua vida, sempre incentivando-o, fazendo com que ele nunca se sentisse excluído. Antes da escola havia sido um menino muito solitário e introspecto.  
  
Nos fins de semana, ficava em casa. Normalmente era quando os West recebiam os dois filhos com os netos. Como era paciente e contava histórias muito bem, logo tornou-se um favorito das crianças. Remus gostava muito desses encontros, pois era a primeira vez que experimentava o que era uma reunião familiar de pessoas que se amavam e se encontravam por prazer e não obrigação.  
Até que chegou a lua cheia. Comunicou à profa. Worthing que ia passar a semana fora, mas ela não pareceu acredita muito na desculpa que ele inventou (mãe doente), mas não fez maiores perguntas.  
  
Ficou um tanto quanto preocupado quanto às providência que Timothy e Laura poderiam ter tomado para a lua cheia. Mas não havia motivo para preocupação. O porão da casa deles era perfeito para mantê-lo longe das pessoas em seu período perigoso. E além disso, Snape enviava todos os meses, a quantidade de Poção Wolfsbane necessária.  
  
Na primeira transformação, Gwen havia viajado para um congresso, e somente o viu diversos dias depois da transformação, e nem notou nenhuma mudança em Remus, por que ele já tinha se recuperado. Mas nas outras vezes, ela o via logo no dia seguinte. O estado dele parecia sempre péssimo.  
  
Muito pálido e mais magro, Remus retorna com Timothy à universidade, depois do almoço. Laura quis que ele ficasse descansando um dia, mas ele insistiu em ir tão logo pudesse.   
  
Ao entrar na sala da profa. Worthing, ela se surpreende com a aparência cansada e doentia dele.  
  
- Você está péssimo! O que aconteceu?  
  
- Minha mãe. Está doente faz bastante tempo, e teve uma piora. Tive que ficar ao lado dela o tempo todo - Lupin se sente péssimo por usar a velha desculpa dos tempos de colégio, mas contar a verdade está completamente fora de questão.  
  
- Eu sei como é difícil. E é muito importante para quem está assim ter alguém que o ama a seu lado. Espero que ela fique bem.  
  
- Obrigada, Gwendolyn.  
  
Ela dá um sorriso amarelo e forçado, que tinha se tornado habitual naqueles últimos dias. Remus nota e estranha a atitude dela.  
  
- Falei algo de errado?  
  
- Claro que não. É... uma bobagem minha...  
  
- Diga. Se eu faço algo a está incomodando, é só falar.  
  
- Não me chame de Gwendolyn. Eu odeio esse nome. Metade das pessoas não entendem quando eu o digo   
- ela faz uma careta - Invenção da minha mãe. Ela adorava Oscar Wilde. (olhar nota no fim da página)  
  
- E como você quer que eu a chame? - pergunta Remus pacientemente.  
  
- Gwen. É mais bonito e mais simples. E você? Prefere ser chamado de Reminho? - pergunta Gwen, claramente brincando  
  
Lupin tem um arrepio de horror ao ouvir, e ela contém a risada.  
  
- E mudando para um assunto bem mais interessante, trouxe o seu capelino. - diz ele estendendo o copo fumegante - é bom você tomar logo, antes que esfrie.  
  
- Remus, não é capelino, é capuccino... Não sei como você consegue comprar sem saber nem o nome direito.  
  
- Eu nem digo. Fomos lá tantas vezes que o atendente já sabe o que eu vou pedir.  
  
- Não sei como você vive sem café, somente tomando chá - diz ela, bebendo um grande gole - e estou melhorando do meu vício de café... Só tomei quatro xícaras hoje! Vou bater meu recorde! Deixando a brincadeira de lado, vamos começar?  
  
Os dois se sentam na mesa e começam a comparar anotações e a discutir diferentes interpretações da tradução. O trabalho seria interrompido algumas horas depois, quando Remus ergue os olhos, e dá com a presença de dois homens vestidos de trouxas, mas algo neles soava falso, como se estivessem usando uma fantasia. Cautelosamente, Remus pega disfarçadamente a varinha e enquanto Gwen pergunta:  
  
- Posso ajuda-los?  
  
- Viemos conversar sobre o pergaminho - responde um deles.  
  
Já começando a se preocupar, Remus se levanta da cadeira e pergunta:   
  
- Quem são vocês?  
  
- Somos seus novos amigos - diz o outro, com um tom extremamente calmo.  
  
Remus sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no rosto, tal foi seu choque. Ele reconhece subitamente Nott e Crabbe, que ele sabia serem do Círculo Interno de Voldemort. Ao ver o alarme transparecer no rosto de Remus, Gwen fica alarmada, mas tenta se manter firme. Agarra os pergaminhos e os guarda dentro do casaco, recuando lentamente para o lado oposto ao dos visitantes e se refugia atrás de um armário de metal.   
  
- Fique aí e feche os olhos. Só abra quando eu mandar. Eu sei lidar com esse pessoal - sussurra   
Remus para Gwen.  
  
- Certo... - atende Gwen, ainda um pouco incerta. Achava muito melhor chamar a segurança da   
universidade.  
  
- O que vocês querem? - pergunta um aparentemente tranqüilo Remus, mas sua mente está a mil por hora, tentando achar uma saída segura para si e Gwen.  
  
- Remus, você não gostaria de andar livre, sem que as pessoas o apontem como uma aberração? Trabalhar, e não ter sua vida inteira marcada por um acontecimento do qual você não tem a menor culpa, como se fosse um criminoso? - diz persuasivamente Nott, mas ainda ameaçador - afinal de contas você é um bruxo de verdade, um puro-sangue, e somente isso deve ser levado em conta.  
  
- E se eu recusar a sua amável proposta? - pergunta Lupin, sem tirar os olhos dos Comensais da Morte, pronto para qualquer armadilha.  
  
- Infelizmente, vamos ter que recorrer a métodos mais brutais. Vamos matar não somente você, mas também a sua amiguinha trouxa que está lhe ajudando. Colabore... Não queremos chamar a atenção de ninguém, pelo menos agora.  
  
- Expelliarmus! - grita Lupin, e os outros dois bruxos são atirados contra a parede, que ficam momentaneamente desorientados. Remus apanha os livros que pegou emprestado em Hogwarts e sai correndo pelos corredores, puxando Gwen pela mão, tentando desesperadamente correr chamando o mínimo de atenção possível.   
  
- Quem são eles? Por que eles queriam nos matar? E por que me chamaram de trouxa? E você de bruxo? - pergunta Gwen, esbaforida.  
  
- Eu prometo que vou responde tudo. Mas não agora.  
  
Quase correndo, os dois andam pelo campus. Até que Remus se lembra:  
  
- Tenho que avisar Timothy! Mas eu não sei onde ele está agora... O que eu vou fazer?  
  
- Vou telefonar para o celular dele. Mas o que Timothy tem a ver com isso?  
  
- Muito. Eu não sei mexer nesse negócio, diga a ele que fui descoberto, e que estou indo agora mesmo para o Beco Diagonal com você. O pergaminho está salvo. E para pedir a uma equipe do Ministério vir aqui - enquanto Remus a conduz para um dos prédios abandonados da universidade.  
  
Gwen dá o recado, e está assustada com o que está acontecendo. Ao ver que os dois bruxos estão correndo em direção a eles, Lupin empurra Gwen para espaço entre os prédios, ela pergunta:  
  
- Mas o que é que está acontecendo afinal de contas? Vamos chamar a polícia! Eles vão resolver tudo!  
  
- Fique aí! Não saia de jeito nenhum! Não chame a polícia! - grita Lupin, apontando a varinha para os dois bruxos, enquanto procura a chave de portal (uma caneta) nos bolsos. Enquanto isso, Gwen está fazendo o que acha ser mais certo, chamar a polícia, o que Remus não quer de maneira alguma, pois ia chamar ainda mais atenção dos trouxas.  
  
- Olha, estou com meu telefone, vou chamar a segurança do campus. Alô, é uma emergên...  
  
- Desculpe por isso. Depois você vai me agradecer. Estupefaça! - diz, apontando a varinha para ela.   
  
Gwen cai no chão, desacordada. Lupin a ergue, segurando-a pelo braço, tira a chave de portal, murmura a palavra mágica, e os dois partem para o Beco Diagonal. Uma fração de segundo depois que os dois partem, passa um jorro de luz pelo lugar onde estavam, que abre um enorme rombo na parede do prédio. Frustrados, os Comensais guardam as varinhas e vão embora.  
  
  
NA: Gwendolyn é o nome de uma das personagens da peça mais famosa de Oscar Wilde, "A importância de ser Prudente". 


	4. Hogwarts novamente

NA: demorei para atualizar a história por dois motivos: estava carregadíssima de provas na faculdade e a primeira versão do que eu tinha escrito não me satisfez. Então reescrevi tudo. Espero que gostem. Reviews, opiniões, sugestões e críticas são muito bem-vindos.  
  
Obrigada a Fabi e a Severa pelos reviews. Valeu!  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
A chave de portal transporta Remus para os fundos do Caldeirão Furado, segurando Gwen e os livros com extrema dificuldade, para encontra-lo vazio, por causa da hora. Chama por Tom, que vem correndo dos fundos, pronto para ajudar.  
  
- Tom, me dê uma ajuda. Vamos coloca-la em um dos quartos. Depois traga um chá para ela e tente acorda-la.  
  
Eles depositam a mulher desacordada na cama. Remus acende a lareira do quarto, tira um saquinho do bolso e joga no fogo um pó que tirou daquele. E fala para o fogo:  
  
- Professor Dumbledore! Preciso falar com o senhor agora!  
  
O rosto do diretor aparece no meio das chamas, parecendo preocupado.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Os Comensais da Morte descobriram sobre o pergaminho. Mas consegui salva-la, o pergaminho e os livros. Não adianta lançar um feitiço de memória nela, pois vai acabar acontecendo a mesma coisa que houve com Berta Jorkins. Estou absolutamente sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer.  
  
Um silêncio mortal cai no quarto, quebrado somente pelo murmúrio de Tom, acordando Gwen:  
  
- Enervate!  
  
Tamborilando nervosamente os dedos sobre o consolo da lareira, Remus aguarda a resposta de Dumbledore. Olha para a cama e vê Gwen, ainda meio tonta, beber uma xícara de chá quase fervendo, ajudada por Tom.  
  
- Traga-a para Hogwarts. - diz repentinamente Dumbledore.  
  
- O quê? - surpreende-se Remus.  
  
- É a única alternativa. Se a deixarmos no mundo dos trouxas, ela está em perigo, e por nossa culpa. Não use o feitiço de memória nela, e venha para cá imediatamente. Terminarão seu trabalho aqui. Use pó de flu e saia na lareira da Casa dos Gritos. Eu e Minerva estaremos esperando-os lá.  
  
- Certo professor. Já estou indo para aí.  
  
O rosto de Dumbledore na lareira some e Lupin volta-se para Gwen para verificar seu estado. Ela ainda está tonta e desorientada, e seu olhar está confuso, como se tivesse levado uma pancada forte na cabeça.  
  
- Como ela está, Tom?  
  
- Acho que ela está pior do que deveria por ser trouxa, e nunca ter sido estuporada antes. Mas eu acho que logo vai ficar boa. - responde Tom - e o chá a acordou mais um pouco.  
  
Lupin ajoelha-se em frente à cama, e segurando o rosto de Gwen entre as mãos, para fixar seu olhar nele, começa a explicar, como se estivesse falando a uma criança:  
  
- Gwen, preste muita atenção no que eu vou dizer. O pergaminho que nós estamos traduzindo está sendo procurado por um grupo de pessoas que se o conseguirem, vão causar muitas mortes. Eles também ameaçaram você, então tenho que leva-la a um lugar seguro. Não se preocupe, nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer. Então agora eu quero que fique em pé.  
  
Com bastante dificuldade, Gwen fica em pé, ainda meio hesitante, parecendo quase embriagada.  
  
- Ótimo, então agora Tom vai atar nossas mãos. Feche os olhos, e aconteça o que acontecer, somente os abra quando eu disser que você pode faze-lo.  
  
Com as mãos unidas, Lupin joga o pó de flu na lareira. As chamas ficam verdes, e ele berra:  
  
- Casa dos Gritos!  
  
  
Remus e Gwen saem pela lareira, completamente cobertos de cinzas e poeira. Ele tem que carrega-la, por que ela desmaiou novamente. Ao vê-los chegando, Dumbledore e McGonagall, se aproximam apressadamente para ajuda-los.   
  
Gwen ao ser colocada num sofá velho e quase desmontado, abre os olhos, confusa, e tenta sentar-se. Olha para Dumbledore e McGonagall, e tenta firmar a vista para vê-los melhor, mas permanece com o olhar confuso e desfocado.  
  
Os três bruxos ficam por um momento observando-a, e depois voltam-se para si mesmos.  
  
- O que aconteceu Remus? - pergunta Dumbledore com ar cansado.  
  
- Nott. E Crabbe. Apareceram na universidade. Eu não pude fazer mais nada além de fugir. Lutar chamaria muito mais atenção do que gostaria.  
  
- O que vamos fazer com ela? - pergunta rispidamente McGonagall.  
  
- Por enquanto, ela deve se recuperar na ala hospitalar. Você vai contando a ela aos poucos, Remus - diz Dumbledore.  
  
- O problema não é agora, Albus, e sim o depois. Como Remus bem disse, ela é um alvo importante para os Comensais da Morte - replica McGonagall.  
  
- Decidimos depois. Vamos voltar para a escola.  
  
Lupin murmura mobilicorpus, e Gwen flutua suavemente no ar, e os quatro entram na passagem em direção ao castelo.  
  
- Acho que ela não está bem. Ser estuporada, viajar numa chave de portal e com pó de flu foi um pouco demais para ela. É melhor ela ir para a ala hospitalar - comenta Lupin.  
  
Os dois bruxos mais velhos concordam e o acompanham até lá. São recebidos com exclamações de surpresa por parte de Madame Pomfrey, que nunca recebeu qualquer trouxa para tratamento em Hogwarts.  
  
- Ah meu Deus, uma trouxa! Que coisa estranha! Mas deixe isso para lá, vamos ver o que ela tem... Hum... - examinha os olhos e toma o pulso de Gwen, que já está em uma das camas - a coitadinha foi estuporada, e depois acordada... Mas não foi nada bom para ela. Esses malditos Comensais da Morte...  
  
Lupin se mexe, desconfortável, e diz:  
  
- Bem... na verdade... fui eu quem a estuporou.  
  
- O QUÊ? Por que fez isso? - pergunta Madame Pomfrey, surpresa - nunca esperei isso de você.  
  
- Eu tive que faze-lo! Era para a própria segurança dela! - responde Lupin, um pouco indignado com a repreensão.  
  
- Calma, calma... Vamos esfriar os ânimos... - aparta Dumbledore - Poppy, creio que a moça vai ficar bem. Estou certo em pensar assim?  
  
- Claro. Amanhã ela vai estar nova em folha.  
  
- Ótimo. Remus, venha para a minha sala. Temos muito o que conversar.  
  
Numa cama próxima, Harry, que levou um banho de pus de bubotúbera numa aula de Poções (cortesia de Neville), começa a pensar no que ouviu. Deveria ser algo muito grave para que trouxessem uma trouxa para Hogwarts. Por que o professor Lupin a tinha estuporado? E por que estava vestido de trouxa? Ao fazer-se essa pergunta, Harry se mexe na cama, o que arranca uma exclamação de dor. 


End file.
